Bedtime Story
by ryanzraindrop
Summary: JamesXSirius. James tells his daughter bedtime stories about Padfoot and Prongs. Natasha isn't as dumb as he thinks she is.
1. Padfoot and Prongs

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters. More Zeppelin for Prongs._

Dedication: This is for Prongs. I hope you feel better and I want to help you feel better, so I write more Zeppelin fluff for you! gurgles happily

**Bedtime Story**

_"If the sun refused to shine,  
I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea,  
There will still be you and me." -Zeppelin_

"Daddy, tell me a story." Natasha said as James tucked her in one evening.

"What kind of story, sweetheart?" James asked, kissing the seven-year-old's forehead. "A fairy story?" He got up and started walking toward the bookcase.

"No, not a book." Natasha said, getting the same look on her face Sirius did when he was annoyed. "Tell me the story about Prongs and Padfoot when they were in school."

James smiled. "That story again?" he asked, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "I don't know if I remember all of it."

"Sure you do, Daddy." Natasha said. "Now tell me."

James smiled. "Okay. Once upon a time there were two boys who went to school together. Their names were Prongs and Padfoot. Padfoot was the most beautiful boy in the school and his best friend was Prongs. Prongs didn't know it, but Padfoot was secretly in love with him. And Padfoot didn't know it, but Prongs was secretly in love with _him_."

"Why didn't they just tell each other, Daddy, if they were best friends?" Natasha asked.

James shook his head and his eyes softened. "Padfoot dated a lot of girls. He didn't know how people would feel if he said he liked boys instead. Back then it wasn't as 'normal' as it is now, Natasha. So, since Padfoot dated a lot of girls, Prongs tried to date girls too. He even pretended he had a mad crush on one girl, until their other friend started dating her.

"Then, one day Prongs and Padfoot went up to the Astronomy Tower to do some homework. Prongs wanted it to last forever. He loved being so close to his friend with no one else nearby. Padfoot had said he had a date, but they stayed in the Astronomy Tower for an hour before he remembered it. By then it was too late, so they decided to stay up there a while longer.

"It turns out their friend had decided to lock the Astronomy Tower door shut. He thought it was time the two friends told each other the truth about how they felt. For awhile Prongs and Padfoot just sat there and told jokes like they normally did, but eventually Padfoot got bored." James eyes twinkled. "He had a tendency to do that. So he decided to lay by the window and try and get a tan, which Prongs that was ridiculous because Padfoot looked much better with white skin."

James blushed softly and continued. "And Padfoot lay in front of the window and Prongs sort of sat across the room from him. He thought Padfoot was so beautiful and he didn't trust himself not to kiss the boy he had a crush on."

"But would Padfoot have cared, Daddy?" Natasha asked.

"Remember, honey, that Prongs though Padfoot liked girls. Prongs liked boys, but sometimes if a boy who likes boys kisses a boy who likes girls, the second boy gets mad." James tried not to roll his eyes, not at his daughter but at the men like that. "Prongs loved Padfoot very much, but he would have rather been friends than nothing.

"Finally, Padfoot got bored with sunbathing alone, so he told Prongs to come over and give him a backrub. Prongs was scared, but very happy. He would have looked silly if he had said no, so he rolled up his sleeves and did what Padfoot asked.

"Padfoot told Prongs something then, something he'd never told anyone. 'I only feel like this when boys touch me.' he said. Prongs was surprised. He didn't know his friend liked boys like that."

James smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "And then Padfoot sat up and turned around and looked at Prongs. He said 'I only feel this happy when I'm with you.' And he put his arms around his best friend and kissed him square on the mouth."

Natasha giggled. "What happened to them after that?"

"Well," James said, laughing, "their friend decided to unlock the door. When he opened it he was very _surprised_ to see his two friends kissing, so he shut it quickly. Padfoot and Prongs dated for three more years, got engaged, got married, had a beautiful baby, and lived happily after."

"Daddy?" Natasha asked. "Did Prongs and Padfoot go to Hogwarts?"

James paused, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, sweetie, I think they did."

Natasha's eyes danced wickedly. "Did you know them?"

Sirius stepped into the doorway at that moment and held his finger to his lips. Natasha noticed him, but James didn't.

James coughed. "I don't know. Why, honey?"

Natasha giggled. "No reason. They just sounded like people you and Dad would have gotten along with is all."

"It's time for bed, doll." Sirius said, sweeping into the room. "And then I have to tell your father HIS bedtime story." He kissed Natasha on the cheek. "'Night, sweetie."

"'Night, Dad. 'Night, Daddy."

After James shut the door, Sirius grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "And then," he said in a narrative voice, "Padfoot took Prongs upstairs and ravished him in ways no one believed possible until he--"

"Ssshhh!" James hissed. "Natasha will hear you."  



	2. Puppet Show

**BEDTIME STORY  
PART TWO: PUPPET SHOW**

_And if i say to you tomorrow,  
Take my hand, child, come with me.  
It's to a castle i will take you,  
Where what's to be, they say will be. (Zeppelin)_

Natasha was busy with construction paper and crayons for most of the day up until supper. Sirius and James kept exchange looks as their daughter bounced up and down in her seat, barely able to eat.

"Natasha, honey, is something wrong?" Sirius asked.

Natasha shook her head, both rows of teeth showing through her smile. "No. But hurry up and eat, I have a surprise for you."

Ten minutes later, James and Sirius were sitting next to each other in chairs in front of Natasha's bed. Natasha was crouched behind it. She had mad little figurines and glued them to popsicle sticks.

"This one is Prongs." Natasha explained. "See, he has glasses."

"I never said Prongs had glasses." James said.

"I just wanted him to have glasses." Natasha said, sticking her tongue out.

"And this is Padfoot. His hair's long like a girl. See?"

James fought laughter as Sirius scowled. "Go ahead with your play, honey." James said.

Natasha bounced behind her bed and finally settled down.

* * *

PRONGS: Hello, my name is Prongs.

PADFOOT: And my name is Padfoot. I think we're going to be best friends.

PRONGS: Yay! Let's kiss.

(PRONGS and PADFOOT kiss for about 15 seconds)

PADFOOT: Oh, look an Astronomy Tower. Let's go do our homework.

PRONGS: Yes and then we can kiss some more.

PADFOOT: Yay!

(PRONGS and PADFOOT enter Astronomy Tower)

PRONGS and PADFOOT: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(DRAGON appears)

PADFOOT: Oh, no! It is an evil dragon and it's biting my leg.

PRONGS: I shall save you, Padfoot. (pulls out wand)

DRAGON: (flies away with PADFOOT)

PADFOOT: This sucks.

SIRIUS and JAMES: Natasha!

PADFOOT: This stinks, but only because I'm going to have kids someday. It's okay. I shall charm the dragon with my handsomeness and return to my love Prongs.

(PADFOOT charms DRAGON)

PRONGS: Oh, Padfoot, you have returned safely.

PADFOOT: Yes, I have.

PRONGS: Let's kiss!

(PADFOOT and PRONGS kiss for 30 seconds)

(LITTLE GIRL enters)

PADFOOT: Who are you?

LITTLE GIRL: I am the spirit of Christmas yet to come.

PRONGS: What the hell?

SIRIUS and JAMES: NATASHA!

LITTLE GIRL: I'm your daughter from the future. Bye!

PADFOOT: Wait? What's your name? We want to make sure we give you the right name.

LITTLE GIRL: Oh, you'll think of something.

* * *

Sirius and James kissed their daughter good night and tucked her in. "No," James said, "no bedtime story tonight. You told a much better one."

"You never saved me from a dragon." Sirius told James. "As if you could." He snorted.

James laughed. "Whatever dragon bit you would have spit you out immediately."

"Really?" Sirius teased. "That's not what Remus said last night."

"Why, you little--" James threw Sirius down on the bed and kissed him on the mouth. "You know, I have the feeling Natasha might know exactly who Prongs and Padfoot are."

Sirius cursed. "And Padfoot is going to have a fucking heart attack if Prongs doesn't undress him right now. And then there will be no more stories."

James laughed. "Point taken love, but there will always be stories."

_All i need from you is all your love,  
All you got to give to me is all your love (Zeppelin)_


	3. Easter Tales

**BEDTIME STORY  
PART THREE: EASTER TALES**

_"Come on, meet me in the morning, meet me in the middle of the night  
The morning light is comin', don't it make you wanna go and feel alright" (Zeppelin)_

It was Easter. Natasha had been dressed in a frilly pink dress (despite Sirius' protests) and the three of them were on their way to see 'Gammy and Ganpa'.

Natasha flashed her brightest smile when they arrived, happily allowing herself to be mauled. "Don't you just look so pretty?" Mrs. Potter asked, scooping her granddaughter into her arms. She looked at her sons. "Come in here, you two. Let me look at you."

"Hello, Mum." they both said in unision.

She shook her finger at them. "You boys can help me in the kitchen. "Natasha, go say hello to your grandfather. He's listening to the radio. Says he be darned if he misses Quidditch for appetizers."

"Maybe I should go say hello, too." James said.

"Go." Sirius pushed his husband. "And mind you watch your language in front of your daughter when England loses again."

* * *

"What sort of books have you been reading lately, Natasha?" Mrs. Potter asked. "You know, I picked one up for you just last week."

Natasha smiled. "I haven't read a lot lately. Just schoolbooks." She smiled and continued to play with her peas and mashed potatoes.

"Oh, surely your father is reading you books before you go to bed. James?" James winced as his mother shot him the inquisitive eye, but Natasha spoke up, oblivious.

"No, Daddy makes me up stories. And Padfoot and Prongs." she said.

Mrs. Potter gave a sly smile. "And who are Padfoot and Prongs, child?"

Sirius took a drink of water while James started coughing.

"They're two boys who went to school at Hogwarts. They were naughty all the time and they fell in love." Natasha said, happily. "I did a play about them last week."

"You know," Mrs. Potter tipped a wink at Natasha's parents, "I think I heard a story about Padfoot and Prongs once."

"Mum, no." James said, his eyes wide in horror.

"I want to hear." Natasha was all smiles.

"No, you don't." James said. "Mum, Natasha is only seven years old and any story you may have to share is probably not age appropriate."

"I raised you, James." she said laughing. "I understand the meaning of 'age appropriate'. Your father on the other hand . . ."

"I want to hear about Padfoot and Prongs." Natasha insisted.

"All right. Padfoot and Prongs used to stay at Prongs' mother's house during the holidays. One year during the winter holiday Padfoot got very sick. He was in bed most of the time and Prongs' mother didn't want him in there too much for fear he would catch it. So Prongs spent most of his time outside playing in the snow alone, if playing were the word for it.

"On Christmas Eve Padfoot started to feel a bit better. He came downstairs and was sitting on the couch when Prongs burst in. 'You're better?' he asked. 'Getting there.' was the response. 'I love you.' Prongs said. Padfoot smiled. 'I love you, too. So very much.' That was when Prongs got his idea.

"He ran back outside, tugging on his boots as he went, not even bothering to put his coat back on. His mother was yelling after him, but he pretended not to hear her. The plain of snow in front of the living room window hadn't been touched. He ran through the snow, every which way. It took a moment for his mother to realize what was going on. 'Padfoot,' she said, 'ook out the window.'

"The words outside the Prongs had stamped into the snow with his feet read 'Padfoot, will you marry me?' The moment Prongs was inside, Padfoot threw his arms around him and kissed him silly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you.' he said."

Mrs. Potter smiled. "The next day they were both sick again, but much happier than they had been before. Now that they were both sick they were together. And engaged."

Sirius and James were smiling at each other on either side of Natasha. James leaned over his daughter to kiss his husband's cheek. "I'm going to wash my hands." he said. "I'll be back in a moment to help you with the dishes, Mum."

Sirius jumped up. "I need to wash mine, too."

"Gamma?" Natasha asked after they left the room. "Why do they have to wash their hands if they're just going to wash dishes?"

Mrs. Potter just smiled.

_Won't you tell me, tell me, tell me bedtime stories  
Oh let me close my eyes and drift away  
Tell me, tell me, tell me bedtime stories  
Tell me in a very special way" (Justin Hayward)_


End file.
